


Love and music

by WinterDwyn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: A few short stories about the idols on this game





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing Idolish 7 since the trial app, I love them so much, the songs, the boys, everything. They are my favorite Idol game characters and I always felt that this fandom doesn’t have enough stories.  
> I decided to make one myself and I hope you like this thing I wrote here XD  
> So I am still learning how to write stories in English and I bet I will make lots of mistakes, and I ask you to take it easy on me. I know I should learn properly before write but I kind of have a problem when I have an idea, I HAVE to go for it so…..  
> The chapters can be related but not being in the way of the other?  
> Oh…and I will try to write about every ship I ship(?)on the game ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TamakiXSougo

  1. Innocence 



They were just reading the lines from the tv show they would participate as guests in the next day. Sitting on Sougo’s bed, side by side, feeling each other’s shoulder touching, it was warm and easy now. Sougo turned his face to see his partner’s expression, trying to focus on some difficult word, eyebrow closed wrinkled in the middle, lips muttering silabe per silabe.

The oldest member of MEZZO could see how Tamaki’s skin was bright and glowy, with his age on his side, the taller man could eat the world without even changing the number on the scale. He was pretty and manly and also kind.

It took so long for both of then connect, they were different, maybe too different. Tamaki was the completely opposite of what Sougo were, strict and cold, always worried trained to be the perfect well educated boy. Tamaki was a free soul, he could say whatever he wanted, he would do whatever he felt like with a sweet innocence and naiveness of a child that was kind of adorable.

“Oh look they use our lyric here, “Suddenly in my chest  It lives somewhere outside, It’s painful It is sweet I can always feel it “”.

“Oh it is true” Sougo felt Tamaki moving a little bit to turn and face him, and out of nowhere he felt the soft and warm lips on his own, and the big body moving his weight to press the oldest a little bit.

It was like electricity, his whole body trembling and acting like he never felt before, the younger kept pressing his lips on his and his big hand holding him still.

What the hell was going on?  his mind was blank and his body lost its strength. Sougo suddenly realized they were kissing and they were still touching. And he finally could push the other to stop whatever was happening.

“TA...TAMAKI-KUN”.

“What?”.

“What? You...you...kissed me”.

“I was, but you stopped me, and now I am not anymore”.

Sougo had his mouth covered by his arm, the other one trying to find stability on the mattress, almost falling down behind.

“Why did you kissed me?”

“I felt like, I like you and wanted to kiss you, isn’t that what people do?”.

Sougo was still defensive, trying to calm his heart down. He looked at Tamaki, the boy had his bright eyes blinking like he could not understand what a kiss means.

“Tamaki-kun,  where do you heard about kissing and liking”.

“I am not stupid, we sing manly love songs, and I’ve seen Ioricchi and Rikkun kissing more than once, they like each other and they kiss, why I cannot kiss you?”.

It is kind of adorable, and scary that Tamaki can be so honesty with what he feels, still staring at him, not even a hint of doubt on his face.

“We are both men, and partner, and gosh you are so young and naive”.

“Don’t make fun of what I feel, I like you I told you that, I wanted to kiss you and touch you and come close to you all the time, you don’t feel the same? “.

“I...” haven’t think about it? It is a lie, ever since the last fight when Sougo thought Tamaki would never forgive him for hiding his sister he had been terrified of losing his partnership, his friend, the person he wants to take care of, is that the same? Does he want to kiss Tamaki? That soft sweet and a little sloppy kiss was good, but got him by surprise “...don’t know”.

“How can you not know? And you think I am the stupid one”.

“I don’t think that! Who said that to you?”.

“Everybody? I don’t know, in the child care, when I was growing up everybody used to say I am stupid, and I don’t have a brain”.

“You are not like that, you are very smart, just don’t like to use your brain much, but you are very kind too and have so many qualities I admire”.

And he smiled, the innocent smile he has every time he hear a compliment from Sougo.

“So...do you like me too Sou-chan?”.

“Of course I like you!” like that, or not like that? “it is just confusing”.

Tamaki seems a little confused too, or maybe hurt? Sougo had forgotten how sensitive he could be around people, and tried to straight his back to sit on his shoulder before composing himself again.

“Tamaki-kun, let me clear this things up, ok? You like me, as your good friend, your partner in MEZZO or maybe even like your brother? Because if is that the case, you shouldn’t kiss me like you did”.

“Well..” Tamaki seemed troubled “I like you, like in the movie we appeared last week, the heroine said she wants to be with the hero, and kiss him in the last scene because she feels she cannot live without him? I just...feel like if you are hurt or if you are sad I will be sad too, if someone tell bad things about you I will be angry at them, or I want to touch your hand to feel you close and your smell. When you are happy I am happy I feel like I can dance and sing if you are with me, and I feel like… I no longer can be an idol if is not with you.. It is a bad thing, I mean, I found Aya and even though I want to stay here?”

That was enough to make Sougo cry a little bit, such a love declarations said with a straight-without-doubt-face from Tamaki was just too much.

“It is not a bad thing” he smiled “it is a good thing”.

“But you are crying”.

“Happy tears Tamaki-kun, I think… I might like you too”.

“Even if I am a man?”

“Yes, I would...never think this could happens but I am happy”.

“And this means..I can kiss you ?”.

“Yes”

“Like...now?”

“Just….Just do it if you want”.

“I can just kiss you like I was kissing?”.

“Tamaki-kun!”

He shivered just with the slice touch of Tamaki’s big hand on his shoulder, and he tried not to be nervous but somehow it was worse than the first time, the young healthy complex coming closer and closer, slowly, eyes open, lips apart, his breath hot in a puff on his face. He shouldn’t be so uneasy, so tense or stiff, he was older and more experienced. But somehow the kind gentle approach of the younger of them made his toes curl and he felt totally helpless with his face hot and probably very very red.

“Sou-chan” the voice was husky and so close, so sexy and so wrong “you look cute”.

And the lips touching his, in a non-stop electric shock that made his mind black out for a second, gripping Tamaki’s sleeves and pulling it stronger.

It took only that, the innocent-sweet and slightly childish kiss to make both of them stop, both breathing heavily and then start laughing.

“Enough for today, we cannot do more than this until you are no longer a minor” he had to remind himself.

Tamaki pouted in the most adorable way he could and Sougo took his hand to pull to his own chest.

“Feel how I am happy? For now, let’s do it like this, and when you became an adult, we can do more”.

And he smiled again, jumping on Sougo like a happy puppy.

“It will be hard to wait though” he muttered do himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEZZO is My absolutely favorite unit on this game, Sougo and Tamaki are not my ideal characters but I cannot say why, this couple made me fall in love with then so the first one I will post is MEZZO.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RikkuX Iori

2 Mistakes 

  


  


“So...Rikku and Iori are ...together?” Sougo asked Tamaki.

“I saw them other day, going to Rikkun’s room, they stayed there for half hour and they were very loud”.

“LOUD?”

“Ah well, Rikkun was crying loud, Iorin was pushing hard...and angry and then he calmed .. The walls are thin and it was shaking and I couldn’t sleep well”.

Oh God he was underage, both Iori and Tamaki and because of that Sougo restrain himself but Rikku wasn’t going to? And he would do this loud enough to Tamaki can hear? 

Sougo need to have a serious conversation with Rikku about that.

  


“Are you ok?”

“Iori I said its fine, please let’s do this already, I am on my limit. Or don’t tell me you hate it?” Rikku pushed Iori slightly to sit up over his knees.

“It is not that!” the younger sat up as well “ is just, you had fever last night and I don’t want to push you around”.

“I told you I am fine, come on, and I want this, as much as you”.

“But..”

“No buts ok? Just...look at me “ they stared each other for a while, Rikku could feel his friend tense and put his hand on his shoulder “I trust you, and I really want this, I need this right now, I am older and I know what I am doing”.

Iori was still unsure, he didn’t want to hurt Rikku.

The older moved his hand to Iori’s face, caressing it and approached to brush their lips together. “thank you for being so worried about me, but I swear I am fine you can do what you need to do”.

They kiss again, but this time more passionable, Rikku liking Iori’s upper lips to open his mouth, and asking for permission to get in, and then sucking his tongue eroticly and feeling a moan from the younger man.

So sensitive, Iori was so sensitive he knew the brunette would shake and cry with so little. Something about his young age or lack of experience, every time they kiss Iori would shake and meown like a kitty cat and sometimes curl into a ball, ashamed of his own voice.

“So cute” Rikku said, pushing him a little bit more, with his hands going under to hold the hem of his black shirt and touching his skin “come on, Iori…I hate being unable to ..move...”.

“STOP!”.

They hear, and the door slam open with two choked angry or desperate members of their group by the entrance.

“What the….” curse Rikku and Iori just wants to curl up and hide in some place, any place in the world.

“Nanase-san, what the hell do you think you are doing?”.

“Doing...oh… OH” he get up so fast almost falling out the bed “NO its not what you think, Iori and I were…”

“Iori-kun is a minor, underage, you are an adult you should’ve known better and oh God what Mitsuki-san will say if he knew “.

Iori is red, he could die now, he was kissing Rikku and both members of MEZZO were standing by the door, Sougo almost sterical breathing fast and talking in a high tone. And mentioning his brother, what would they tell Mitsuki? He was kissing a man, he, Iori was kissing Rikku the center of Idolish 7.

“WHAIT Hold on! what the hell do you think this was?”.

“You two you were kissing and ...what…”.

“It is true, we...occasionally kiss I think, but it is not like that, I mean, I ...we….we never do more than that, for God’s sakes I will not….” breath ok, breath before having some kind of crisis “look...I like Iori, and he confessed, but this doesn’t means I will do something now”.

There was a hand on his back, calming him down, smoothing his feeling, trying to make full sentences.

“Osaka-san I don’t know what you think we were doing but it wasn’t that, Nanase-san wanted to practice today but he can’t, he felt bad yesterday night’.

“Yesterday?”. He looked at Tamaki still calm and by his side, there is a slightly possibility his partner could just miss-explained what happened the day before? Tamaki wasn’t good with words, and more than once people would miss interpreted what he said.

“Yes, I was here all night trying to make this air cleanser, he had a fever and was having a nightmare. We...we never did’ he could feel literally his face on fire “we don’t, even think about, and with Tamaki-kun here? do you think we are that stupid?”.

Sougo looked at Tamaki, the youngest in the room clearly wasn’t understanding the meaning of all the mess.

“Let me make this clear, you two are ….together?”.

Somehow it is weirder listening someone talking about than what they have been doing themselves.

“Yes” both said together.

“Nanase-san, you are not….inlicinting this boy to ...you know?”.

“NO WAY, we are not incontrolable  you know? I was.. I intended to wait until...I have to talk with Mitsuki about dating his brother first” if he could be redder he would.

“So no one knows?”.

“Well now you two, so please, let us be until we are ready?”.

“I can’t do this”.

“Osaka-san, please, we are going to tell him, but we are just..”

“Well” he looked at both of them and breath in and out “it is not really my business here, but I want you two to know Tamaki-kun CAN really hear you and he is still naive and please don’t do this for him to hear”.

All this conversations makes no sense, though, Sougo thought, it was better to make things clear, to let Rikku knows he was an responsible adult and he should decide how their relationships would go, what pace they should follow….or maybe he was being too cold?

“Can we please stop this?” Tamaki was the one who said “they can do whatever they want Sou-chan, and we should leave them alone already, come on, let’s practice, we have shooting tomorrow”.

They laugh watching Sougo being embarrassed dragged to get out slamming the door close behind and arguing all the way back on the corridor.

And there was the silence, and Rikku sitting again.

“I think about it though” with a hint of a smile on his face making his lover want to die of embarrassedly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about the general...fujoushi public, what they prefer to be the Seme on this relationship but I can only imagine Rikku pushing Iori down and having no shame on having his way. I can imagine him being a little more forcefull because he would try to follow his instincts and making Iori cry.
> 
> And also I will write a few hot chapters about the first two and other couples soon.


	3. Foreigner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki- Nagi - Yamato

3 Foreigner  


They were with Gaku before the member of TRIGGER leave after his manager came to take him back to his own hotel room after recording the MV for Natsu Matsuri’s song and they decided since they were in a beach in Fukui and the room was already paid, and of course they would not have work the next day.

“Nagi cannot drink” Mitsuki protested his face hot, starting to get flushed.

“In my country we start at 16 “ Nagi answered with a grin “I am sure I can drink way more than you without even getting drunk”.

“Nope, don’t do this Nagi, don’t get him drunk or else he will start stripping “.

“I will not!”.

“Well… I don’t mind, Mitsuki has a nice body to see”.

“Shuttup Nagi”.

The oldest chuckled and poor himself another glass of beer, offering to fill Mitsuki’s cup as well and denying it for the youngest “Let’s not make Mikki angry tonight ok, he is sad”.

He had had a bad day, after the shooting and recording they went to an interview and a random guest was telling how Mitsuki was just an extra member brought by his very talented brother, and he should’ve known better than just agree with the group.

Not being beautiful like Nagi, smart like his brother, good dancer like Tamaki, good singer like Rikku, good actor like Yamato or good with music and rhythm like Sougo, it was his fears hitting him hard all over again, even though every one of his friends could assure him that was not true and he had hidden talents.

So they went out to drink, with Mitsuki pretending he was fine, and Yamato trying to assure he wouldn't think about it. Nagi was still trying to steal a little bit of alcohol from his both friends.

“Doesn’t matter if you already drink before, you are in Japan, you will drink only when Japanese law allows you to, after you are 20”.

“Then I will take it from you” and pulled his friend by his neck, pressing they lips together.

A initial shock went thru his spine, and then he felt like all his energy were being drking by the soft sweet lips on his, tongue trying to get in his mouth, and sucking it strong and soon loosing the grip.

“What was that for?” he asked angry, pushing himself to let go of where he was grabbing (the other´s leaves) and trying to stay as far as his body allowed.

“Want to drink and Mitsuki´s lips seems sweet, it doesn’t matter what that old guy says Mitsuki is cute and sweet and sexy and is an important member of our group”.

“I am not cute!” he is angry, but still a little flattered “and where the hell did you learn those things you are a kid, and gosh I am a man you are suppose to do this things with girls”.

“In Nosmeria, we kiss, we kiss who we love or who we think we want to kiss, and I like you so I kiss you”.

Oh he shouldn’t be this happy, but he is, there is a strength bigger than his reasons, asking, pushing him to grab the sleeves of the foreigner and turn around, looking to the other side. And he meet the green eyes, drunk.

“Do...do you know what love or like means?”.

Nagi´s hand was now on his back, pushing him to another deep opened mouth kiss that made Mitsukis knees feel weak, the whole body getting hotter than any liquor were doing so far and feeling a deep hot feeling below his abdomen. A kiss shouldn't be this strong this weakening this hot, making his heartbeat so fast and specially a kiss with his friend shouldn’t make his manhood trembling and gosh he was so hard it was painful. But it  was, and now Mitsuki was thinking he might faint if Nagi kiss him like that again.

“Should I leave you two love birds alone?”.

“Do you want to?” Nagi said “I wouldn’t mind you stay, if Mitsuki doesn’t, you can participate if you want, love is free after all”.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?”.

“A kiss, and then, of course, sex, isn’t that what happens in Japan after people kiss?”.

Yamato start laughing, hard, what kind of cheap japanese porn movie the blond was watching anyway? But well, Mitsuki was cute indeed and Nagi so handsome that could make anyone (female or male) feels weird and kind of kinky about him. And he was drunk, so drunk.

“So…can we start the “adult time” now?”.*

  
  


It was normal for him to wake up with a horrible yet well deserved headache from a bad bad, really bad hangover.

What was not normal was to wake up in the middle of two well-build handsome men and very so very naked.

“Oh God….” he tried to not move much when felt his whole body (including the worse jaw and ass parts) screaming for some rest. Odd enough was to have the feeling of being hit by a bus, he had to feel the pale pair of hands on his waist.

“Sleep” the strong accent making clear whose hands were those, big and strong and warm “don’t want to get up today”.

“Mikki is a morning cat, Nagi” the other man rolled to the other side of the huge bed “just give up”.

“What...have we done?”. please kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wanted to use one of the lines Yamato uses in the game "さあ。。ここから大菜の時間だぞ" (so, for now on its adult time) because of ...well XD
> 
> I will write a few chapters with more erotic content, it is just If I am writing about sex it will have lots of on it.


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GakkuXTen
> 
> There is sex, finally, on this chapter, so...well be aware

3.Rain

He could still feel the cold rain on his clothes, the awkward silence of the crowd because he was so overflowed with emotions he started to cry. Was he happy? Was he scared? He didn’t know, he was able to sing again, to dance again, to stand in front of his fans, to talk on a microphone, to thank the people for being there.

But at the same time everything was different, every battle they fought, every nights they practice, every note they sang. Every little thing was changing.

He was afraid, afraid for his adoptive father, afraid for his brother and real parents, afraid for the other two standing by his side. And he felt his body shaking.

He was alone.

The tears just mixing with the raindrops, what pathetic ugly face he must be doing, trying not to sob, trying not to fall on his knees.

And then he felt, the wet towel on his head, kind hand on his head, the warm presence on his right side.

“Please, understand we don’t want to take photos of this guy right now” the same hand pulling his face to the broad shoulder, the sweet smell of the cream he used.

“We understand!” the crowd yelled as he grip the other’s uniform tight.

He was shaking again, someone like Ten with his feeling in a emotional roller coaster was something to remember, something you should take a photo and leak for the press, but his fans, his precious fans understood this situation. And they just left the stage with the promisse they would be back for them.

 

It was all the bad things that happened to them for the past few days that made him all weird, he was sure of that. Or else what would he be doing gripping the sides of Gakku’s shirts sides? Why would he be naked and cold and trembling while feeling the hot mouth devouring his neck. Nope, it was not normal for them to be in each other arms, on the bigger man’s bed, moving together to feel a little more of the other’s presence.

He was there indeed, hardly biting his own lips to not moan shameless like a virgin girl with her lovely and hot (at least he was hot indeed), locking his feets behind his companion’s back, moving his hips to feel the rock hard cock on his.

Just a little bit, just for now he wants to forget, and let everything go, let himself go while Gaku finishes striping his own clothes, and soon enough go back to the bed were he started to sucking and kissing the pale body, making bruises all over the skin, happy they don’t have anything planned to the next day so he can mark him everywhere.

“Fuck” he heard Gaku cursing on his belly “you look good like this” he felt the hot breath and a tongue, licking just below the bellybutton and making he feel so eager so hungry so urgent, very good”.

“Make it hurt” he said, his voice so high pitched he was afraid to be made fun of, everything started to burn, his tights, his nipples, his balls, anyplace that hands touched “make me forget. Make me feel like I belong.”

“You belong here” he said in a rusky sexy voice that reminds Ten why he was one of the most popular, he felt a bite “you belong under my hands, between my sheets”.

And he felt, Gakku’s lips closing on the tip of his cock, in a slow, torturous suck, hot slick and messy,  Ten moaned loudly, unable to control his voice before bitting the back of his own hand to try, only try, to hold on before someone else hears.

“Don’t hold your voice” Gakku asked “I know you feel good, let it out, let me hear you like being used and sucked”.

This, just those words whouldn’t make Ten suck in a breath and moan loudly, but it does and he grab the sheets so tight his hands are white and trembling “No..not so hard god”.

He never felt so helpless, so uncontrollable as he push his hips up to more contact to more of that hot tongue to be sucked and finding he might be indeed a maiden in distress.

Gakku is good, somehow so good Ten is afraid of cum so fast.

“Stop!” he yelled as he feels a finger going inside him, like he was trying to find something inside until “WAIT, NO, I...can’t...can’t anymor…” a groan left his lips before he can complete the word and he feels a hot wave running through his cock, pushing his upper body up to hold the white fluffy hair down “FUCK”.

He collapsed on the bed, breathing fast, heartbeat so fast he things he might die.

It was the first time something like this happens with him, to cum without even being able to hold himself. Turning to his side, Ten can see with the corner of his eyes the erotic view of Gakku, cleaning his lips with the back of his hand.

Climbing on his friend Gakku came close to his ears.

“You are finished, but I am not” .

“I am not, fuck me” he cries still all wet and messy, the air is heavy and smells like sex “I want you inside right now”.

There is something wet and cold on his entrance, and there is the smell of hand cream he can always smell on Gakku’s hands. Slowly and good, one finger and then another and Ten can already feel himself getting hard again.

A evil grin on the bigger man’s face, he is slow, and loving the other begging for more.

“What will Nanase say If he sees his older cute little brother like this? Spread on my sheets like a woman, begging for me to take him hard”.

It is weird that makes him even harder? But it does, and he only thinks about being fucked and god its so hard to be coherent with this evil mouth on his neck.

“Put it in already!” he said angry pushing himself to turn with his belly down.

“Put what where?”

“Fuck you Gakku, put your fucking cock in my ass, please” the last word sound more like a cry, he tried to move, to push himself to a little more contact, ass up, on his fours like an animal on heat.

“You make it very hard to deny”.

Oh he should be gentler, kind and loving, but it was so hard with the pale man like that, like his life depends on being fucked hard.

One big hard movement makes Gakku’s huge cock all in at once, and it hurts so much Ten cryies. But at the same time, makes his mind shutter, and kept held up like that, being fucked like that, all makes him beg for more and more.

“Harder” he manage somehow to moan, “fuck me please”.

They were like animals, growing and biting, licking and pushing. The bed was shaking so much it might break, and Ten has to remember he has to breath.

“You are… tight” Gakku has his hands on his hips and try to push his back down in an angle he can push even deeper.

Ten closes his eyes strong, unable to think to do anything as he is feeling his ass being used so hard, that spot being hit again and again, and is so good, too good, his whole body feeling urgently and this shouldn’t make him so eager.

It won’t take much longer, and faster, harder Gakku felt the hole tightening so much when Ten sob, releasing pushing his ass so much. “Crap” he groan spilling hot and messy all inside his teammate.

Gakku slumped over him and they both collaps, having a few minutes nap before waking up again.

“You are good” Ten said rolling to use the broad chest as a pillow “thank you, I needed that today”.

Gakku was making circles on his back, feeling the silk skin of the other man.

“We are going to be fine, you know? It’s like in our song...this is just the meantime”.

“I know...I know”.

“We should...probably not tell this to Ryuu”.

“Why? Maybe next we can ask him to join us, this is all I need, just us, and I will know we will make it”.

“Yeah..we will”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saddes scene of the game, this part of this game made me love TRIGGER so much more, and respect them so much.  
> I just wanted to hug Ten, all of them.


	5. 5 Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEZZO+Ryuunousuke 
> 
> Just a warning, this is all about sex XD

5 Awkward

 

 

Started with a fight, like normally they do when Tamaki is late and Sougo is anxious. And Ryuunousuke trying to middle, just wanting a nice dinner with them. And them was alcohol, after a few drinks (not for Tamaki of course, but he had king-pudin) Sougo had calm down and now was clinging on both of them on the sofa of the singer of TRIGGER’s apartament.

Tamaki didn’t mind seeing his partner hugging the other, laughing like he wouldn’t normally do, and turning another glass of beer.

“I like him, and I like you too, you are so handsome” he said with his hand on the other’s face “Ryuu-kun has a nice and manly face”.

“I like you too, Sougo-kun” the other wasn’t as drunk as Sougo but enough to allow the other to hold him. He pressed their lips together, feeling the soft sweet taste of Sougo.

“Hmm, you are a good kisser, almost as good as Tamaki”.

He turned, kissing the other, still gripping Ryuunousuke’s shirt with his left hand and pulling Tamaki’s neck with the other. This time he opened his mouth, letting the younger feel his hot tongue and sweet-bitter taste of the drinks he had. Sweet and bitter just like himself.

It was a hot, sensual deep kiss that make Tamaki close his eyes and moan inside his mouth.

“Yes, Tamaki is a good kisser”.

“Tell me Sougo-kun” feeling his body being pulled to the other side, with their faces close together “how far did you go with Tamaki already? Do you mind if we share you?”.

“If he wants” he answered kissing him on the cheek and on his neck “ he taste like sweets. And we did it all, Tamaki couldn’t wait one year”.

“You look good like this “ he said putting his thumb on his lips, pulling a little bit “like a kitty cat”.

“Sou-chan is cute all the time he is in the bed, he cries a lot too, and I want to see him making other faces”.

“Really?” he put a finger on the tongue, sliding inside, feeling the hot slick texture, inside, sliding outside, and inside again,lips closing and opening, feeling the light suck, feeling the teeth, the cheeks, mimicking a blowjob.

Sougo had his eyes closed, still gripping both of them at the same time, feeling his manhood getting hard, his chest heavy and body all hot.

“I want more” he said and felt Tamaki kissing his neck, hands trying to go inside his shirt, going up and down on the pale soft skin “more of you two”.

“And I” he said with a sensual voice “ want to see you doing this..on my cock’.

“Put it here and I will do it”.

The brunette opened his front buttons of his shirts, and the buttons and zipper of his pants, pulling the huge cock out “here, you can taste if you want”.

Looking at the youngest, he pulled his shirt for they lips met “do you want taste it too?” sucking hard his tongue in a deep erotic kiss that made Tamaki groan.

“Yes” he said climbing off the sofa and kneeling between his long strong legs.

It was hard, big and large, just like you could imagine for someone so strong as Ryuunousuke, and it was rocking hard, dripping for the tip with a pre-cum.

Sougo was the first, licking slowly, tasting every little piece, and his eyes meeting with his partner’s starting so close, so close he could feel his hot breath on his face.

“You know how to do it, don’t you? Do you do this for Tamaki-kun as well?”.

“We do this a lot” he answered “but I am not as big as you”.

He did taste it, with a kiss first, and fighting for a place with Sougo, sloppy so lewd and wrong in so many ways.

He was just a child,but hot, and eager, hungry for more, licking sloppy the slick member being so well loved, and Sougo was pushed by his hair by the older, Tamaki being pulled out for a deep, hot kiss on his mouth, moaning loudly inside for the sudden push, and Ryuunousuke almost roaring inside Tamaki’s kiss, hips pushing up, again and again until  he came hot and messy on the other’s mouth.

“That was...good” he said feeling the waves of orgasm stil hitting him hard.

Gently combing the silk white hair he pulled Sougo up and tug out his pants and shirt “come here you, so good, so erotic all slick with this” touching his lips, wiping with his thumb it was Tamaki who pushed the hand and liked himself .

“Tama..” he pleaded, almost in a cry, pulling his friend to another kiss, tongues dancing like snakes hands running up and down on the broad chest in front of him, the tanned chest of a strong man. Tamaki was still by his side taking his own clothes away and pumping his own member.

Tamaki was not as big as Ryuunousuke, but it was bigger than the average, and Sougo knew what a strong, full of stamina young boy was capable off. 

He asked for Tamaki to wait until he was at least 18 before they move their relationship, but if you are going to live with the man you love, you should now that it is nearly impossible to make a teenager to hold on his hormones, and in one night (the first of so many others) Tamaki was in his room, pulling him down and kissing him hard, eager and they did all night long of non-stop wild noisy sex (wich Sougo thanked all the Gods for being in a hotel far from home) , and the next day the boy was up and full of energy.

Tamaki licked his red and hot face clean from all the mess the other had made.

Ryuunousuke was sitting with Sougo on his lap, their cocks together, he was hard again just for seeing both of them like that, both naked and cute.

If wasn’t for Tamaki grabbing a hand cream from Sougo’s pocket in the floor he would had done it himself. Making his entrance slick and trying too careful not to hurt him, he pushed one..and other finger until he hear the cry became a pledge, and a very very sexy moan of pleasure. 

“More” he asked, eyes closed and mouth half opened “please I need” he was still smelling like the alcohol he had drunk with Ryuunousuke’s seed, all hot and sweaty and with his hands running from his chest to his large back. Sougo leaned a little bit licking the sun kissed skin, from the neck to his niple and sucking hard “more” moaned again.

“Is he always like that?”.

“Only when he is drunk, or else he doesn’t even allow me to do more than once”.

“Seems a waiste”.

“Yeah...and you...Ryuu-aniki, you look good too”.

“Do you like when I fuck you boyfriend like this?” he said, throwing his head back but still not losing the eye contact with Tamaki “do you want me to fuck him hard?”.

“Make him cry and beg”.

The two fingers sliding out now he pushed the man a little up to tease his entrance with his cock, slowly, slowly because he would hurt him.

“Ahh” a long moan, and Ryuunousuke felt his skin vibrating with the other cry.

“Come...here, Tamaki-kun, I will make you feel good too”.

Making the boy stand he pulled him until face the pale cock hard and dripping. He closed his lips around the head with a long strong suck making Tamaki yell in surprise.

“Ryuu...ahh”.

The whole member was inside the hot mouth, almost hitting his throat at the same time he pushed his own members head to Sougo.

The member of Mezzo was holding his breath, it felt even bigger inside him, and it was slow and torturous to feel being impaled by the member, still holding strongly, he tried to relax, just a little more, only a little until he was finally totally inside.

“Better?” for a second he left Tamaki’s cock to kiss the other.

“Yes” opening his eyes, tears coming down “ you can..argh... move now”.

He liked.

He liked feel the resistance of his own body.

Sougo’s member was twitching between then, not being touched, just rubbing between them .. he was trembling, his body eager for more, for stronger and faster. He felt two hands on his waist, pulling him up, and pushing him down and he yelled.

“Ryuu….oh..”he could barely breath, the bigger man moved again, now not holding back, strong hitting him in that sweet painful spot.

“Fuck!” feeling his body moving together, pushing down until he was all in, he needed so much, his mind went blank, breathing hard, not able to control his own mouth crying, begging, pushing hard until he feel he couldn’t, not anymore, not control his body shaking hard.

Tamaki had his eyes closed, moving his hips without even noticing, pushing inside the hot wet mouth, sucking hard in a way no one never did. Ryuunousuke was older and stronger, had more experience and knew what to do to make him sag while pushing his partner down again on his shaft.

Fucking both at the same time, this was beyond any control he could possibly have. Holding strongly the slim waist, pushing faster and faster until Sougo cry and dig his nails on his back, sobbing gagging uncontrollably, calling his name, louder and louder.

He came than, without even being touched, hot slick between their bellies.

And Tamaki came too, and the skilled older sucking him clean while still fucking Sougo so hard, so fast, snapping again and again until he finally came inside the pale man, hot hot, so full so messy. 

Tamaki sitting by his side now, hands on Sougo’s back, feeling the hot and sweat skin under his touch shiver.

“Sou-chan, was it good?”.

“Can’t talk “ his face blurred on the TRIGGER’s member’s neck, so drunk and lost “can’t think”. 

“But..it is my turn now” Tamaki does what he wants to do pulling his friend up to land him on his lap, facing him, kissing him even if the other can barely move…”Sou-chan, be ready now”.

It was morning when Sougo woke up..feeling his head hurting as hell, but this wasn’t even close to the rest of his body. Jaw aching, his hands tired and ow...he doesn’t even wants to move without his...parts screaming.

“What...the hell..”.

And slowly everything came back, the drinking party,  the hands on his mouth and….and….

Looking around he was surprisingly clean, tighted up with a fluffy and warm robe, two strong arms around his waist, a soft silk very very light blue hair on his face, hugging him very tight.

And he hear voices, Ten and Gaku coming home and calling for their third member….

Oh boy, this is going to be awkward.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo XYuki

6\. Secrets

With Momo and Yuki still dressed up with the youngest laid on his back on the two-seater-sofa and Yuki on the top of him, kissing licking and sucking his tongue as they feel the hard of their hard members together, feeling the hard fabric and the heat turning up on their low belly, so eager, so lewd like this. Yuki moved, up and down just to feel a little bit more, pressing their manhood together, moaning inside his mouth.

“I love you so much” Momo said between the kisses “so much..”.

The broad hands on the slim waist of the older, holding him to move again just to know how painful it is not to feel their skins. 

Oh but this was good too, and they were in their office, so anyone could get in any time.

“Please lock the door” said Momo “so I can strip you naked”.

“But this is more exciting” he answer, hands moving to inside of the other shirt “like this, like the manager could come in any moment”.

Momo had realized Yuki had no boundaries with sex, he liked to provoke and be provoked, he liked in anyway anytime he felt like. 

In the show business world this was not hard to see, creative people usually lose themselves for their deepest desires. For some, money, drugs or alcohol, but for Yuki (as for some others) was sex.

He often had seem himself pinned against a wall when nobody was looking in the middle of the show, Yuki’s hands inside his pants or sometimes his mouth sucking him good and fast until he cry and come inside his mouth just for him to drink from the seed. Or the opposite with they locked inside the bathroom between the pauses, with momo sucking him up on his knees and the big cock forced to his throat.

Always hungry and full of lust, never caring about anything else, witch he would be very happy.

But it was still so early in the morning, they had started working before breakfast, and soon enough Okazaki would be there, trying to take Yuki out of his bed to go to the second work for the day.

“Yuki, Okkarin will be here soon, we don’t want to traumatize the boy”.

“Let him watch” the older was kissing his neck, careful enough, and using all of his almost-nothing will power to not leave any marks.

The idea seems good, but Momo liked Okazaki, the manager was very smart and good on his job, but he was still innocent and sweet, and Momo didn’t want to ruin him to a marriage making him watch both of them having rough sex at 8 am, come-on he was like a brother to them.

This Yuki was everything no one in the world would imagine, eager, still trying to rip off Momo’s clothes without even caring about the buttons.

“But I want to be inside you so bad” he whisper in his ear “so bad” with the sexiest voice he could, with his tongue licking his neck from the collarbone up “until you beg for me to stop”.

That would do, if Momo wanted to have his way, the right way, he should convince Yuki he had a better idea, more enticing and able to focus really on the other without worrying.

“Ok, lock it up” the answer is more a pledge “and come to take me hard on your desk”.

How could anyone say no to that?


	7. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just about sex, sex talk basically.  
> Nagi X Mitsuki  
> Riku X Iori

7\. Talking

Weirdly but Nagi was very found of bragging about his relationship (that was supposed to be a secret ) how lovey-dovey he was, so Rikku ended up talking as well while pretending for the others they were watching Nagi’s favorite anime.

Weirder was the fact that they found out that the brothers had so much in common to each other in the eyes of their lovers, especially in bed.

“Very very discreet, but when we are alone he is kind of an aggressive lover” Nagi was eating his protein bar not even paying attention for the tv that already had ended his favorite show “when Mitsuki wants something he just climb on me and make me do whatever he wants”.

“I am not...really sure I want to hear THAT” Rikku answered but knowing Iori was just the same, clingy and needy and kind of aggressive in his own way. He was constantly fearing about his health so Iori would sit on his lap, topping even though he was a very very botton.

“Come on, we are both adults, tell me what kind of lover Iori is”.

“I think… pretty much the same…. the first time we...well...did… he started the kiss, he took off my clothes, laid me down and.. kind off sexy agressive… he usually rides me and wants to make me...come more than….”

He could feel his cheeks going hotter and hotter. Not that he was very prude, but it was the first time he talked about sex to anyone but Iori.

“Is he able to come just from his ass?”.

“WHAT?” a very loud yelp escaped from his lips.

“Oh you never tried not to touch him while doing it, doing it really hard and pushing him to his limits? Mitsuki can, and is even better if I make him beg, and he begs me a lot, and cry so cute, and tight me very much”.

“Shu..shut up Nagi, this is… is too much...I don’t” oh please he could die.

“I am not telling you this to make you feel embarrassed, I am just suggesting you you try, is very good and the expressions, they beg, so much, and then they just ...let go, it is amazing”.

Riku stood up, trying not to lose his balance, that was maybe too much sharing.

“I.. I will sleep sorry, I am sleep” nothing was making sense, he didn’t want to know, any of those things and Nagi was just chuckling.

“Just try, you will like it”.

Closing the door hard, Rikku could feel his body shaking, that was maybe too much information he didn’t want to know about Mitsuki. 

But the odd thing was he couldn’t sleep that night, and it was 2 am when he finally stood up, walked to the room next to him and knock 2 times.

“Iori...I need to try something”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this, I think I will try to make NagiX Mitsu and RikuX Iori more graphic next time XD  
> Sometimes I just want then to have a good time =X


	8. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER PWP  
> because... I needed XD

Touch our skin 

As if anyone could say they moving together would end up like this, Ryuunosuke would chuckle, even if that was what at least half (probably more than half) of their fans thought about the TRIGGER trio, for him, even if he did have a taste for both of them he would never believe they would end up tangled in each other arms.

All because that damn song.

DIAMOND FUSION, what a great sexy way to start their new careers together. The song was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, and when they were dancing together early in that morning to practice the steps, with the heat of the mirrored room, smooth movements of their hips, sweaty bare skin touching each other, turning their faces, singing. Everything was too much for them.

After they reach their apartment, Tenn was the first, pushing Ryuunousuke and Gaku to his room, eager not even closing the door to lay first while pulling Gaku by his neck to kiss him passionable, tongues fighting each other, falling down.

Ryuunosuke was surprised, and didn’t know what to do when he saw the scene. Ready to leave them to be, he turned and would go back to his room when he felt a tug on his shirt.

“Where the hell are you going?’ Ten said “I saw you looking at me the whole day, do you want this or not?”.

“What?” and it was Gaku who pulled him to a tug, mouth on his neck, kissing and pushing the hem of his shirt up to look at the bare, amazing tanned chest and abs. 

“Gezz” Gaku said “it is like the completely opposite of Tenn”.

“Shut-up” Tenn answered crawling to the head of the bed to watch Gaku turning to close his mouth around Ryuu’s.

That was..the sensation of the hungry lips closing, sucking deeply, sinking inside him made his lower half hot instantaneously, he moan inside the pale man’s mouth, feeling that sharp tongue fast, curling up on his. He felt his hands coming up to his neck, pulling him closer, making him feel his hard manhood rutting on his.

“He is good, isn’t he?” he heard Tenn braggin “his kisses make me so hard every time”.

Ryuunousuke felt the other hand going down to grab his ass firmly, and they both fell into the bed, Gakku’s head on Tenn’s knees, still hard, deeply kissing each other like air wasn’t need in this world.

Only when Tenn pulled the brown hair to separate them they stopped “my turn” feeling the other’s lips closing on his already swallows. It was...different. Tenn’s lips were soft, tiny mouth, tasting sweet.

Slender hands came down to his chest and sudden Tenn moaned loudly inside his mouth. He was moving, his body was moving up and down, it was when he realized Gaku was sucking him over his pants. Just with that he knew, Tenn was very very sensitive.

He had to stop the kissing to take some air “Ga...Gaku” he moaned loudly when the other take his pants and underwear off, bitting his inner tights to suck slowly the tip of his cock.

Ryuunousuke founded fun, with his hands making him look at him, started kissing again, trying to mimic what Gaku did with him, sucking his tongue like he would want a blowjob to be. At the same time he felt Gaku’s hands on his cock too, closing a hand and pumping him, their manhoods against each other, he was so hard he could come any moment.

Tenn was moaning so loud inside his mouth he felt he wanted to yell, Gaku still was sucking him restless like he wanted the younger to come very fast.

“Hmmm” he was moving faster now, almost crying up and down “Ga...Ga...I..am..’no time for that, he pull Tenn again to deep his kiss and feel the other’s mouth on his, vibrating inside him he was trembling and crying so cute and perfect and he came, hard, with a loud moan, fingers digging the huge tanned shoulders, shaking and finally collapsing on the bed.

Just that, just with that, and maybe with Gaku’s now both hands on them, and the magnificent view of Tenn red, breathless crying made Ryuunousuke harder than he had ever been, bending down to kiss Gaku, and feel the taste of the other seeds on his lips made him moan too, with Gaku’s hips jerking up and down, feeling his hard cock on him, rubbing both together before they lock their hips together to come hard and spill all over the hard abs.

“More” the younger said still trying to keep his breath on peace ‘please, I need both of  you”.

“If you keep doing this…. will lose my control “ said Gaku now taking the younger up, and laying where he was. Tenn was in his hands and knees, facing the other pale man and with his bare ass vulnerable to Ryuunousuke “come on Tenn, let’s show Ryuu how we make, and maybe, he can have you and your mouth”.

“Yes.. oh yes”.

That was.. a view. 

Gaku was holding a bottle, something jelly-like being squeezed out and pouring around his own cock, pumping lightly. Tenn was looking at Ryuunousuke, with one hand he took a strand of hair out of his face to his ears, turning his butt up and shifting his weight to his free elbow, Tenn pushed the tanned man down, admiring the (again)  hard huge manhood.

“So big, I cannot fit you in my mouth”.

“It is ok like this” he said not really knowing what to, his voice was never so low, he felt Tenn’s lips closing on the tip, licking and sucking. Damm, that was too good to be true.

He had had dreams about the other many many times since they met the first time at that bar. He had touched himself nights and nights when he heard the other singing or half naked or anything that could pull out his desires, everytime with those two.

Tenn’s hand was helping him, closing around the shaft, pulling up down and up again, he turned to lick the base to the tip again, very slowly and Ryuunousuke felt his voice leaving his throat.

“Fuck!” he turn his head to his side, involuntary shaking with the man so hungry, so eager, he loved that so much he could die. He could hear Gaku cursing, fucking Tenn and the slap slap of their movements making the other move together with his mouth.

As Gaku speeded up the pace, Tenn started to suck harder, humming inside, vibrating on his throat making even more waves of pleasure hit him hard.

“You like that” Gaku said, Ryuunousue could not see anything but stars, it was so out of control, so good “you like being fucked and sucking him at the same time, isn’t? you are sucking so good, I can hear you...fuck!”.

He was pushing even further, making the smaller man almost, almost fell with how hard he was being buried inside. And the shameless moans were something else, he had to fist the white hair, trying almost not quite having the willpower to shove inside that mouth to fuck his throat until he beg to stop and cry and choking helpless, he wanted with Tenn so bad sucking him he had to grip the silk hair and clench his own teeths to not do that.

It was almost, almost there, hips going up and down, feeling the how bubble inside him growing bigger and bigger until he pushed, hard, making Tenn gag and filling his mouth and lips with his seed.

He felt Tenn coming too, spilling on his legs under himself and collapsing on him.

Gaku was at his limit too, now pushing the man down, face on Ryuunousuke’s chest, opening the pale legs “fuck you are so good, so good like this” and with a groan, loud, almost like a beast he came too, for the second time.

They stay like that for a while, a few minutes until they feel like could move, stick, sweat and smelling like each other.

Gaku was the first to talk (not surprisingly talkative durring sex, for Ryuunousuke) chuckling lightly “he wanted to do this with you for a long time, Ryuu, what about you? Did you liked?”.

“Talk to me again when I can think…” he pushed Tenn closer and kissed his forehead “thank you two for this”.

They slept together that night, with the promisse would not be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TennKujo666 asked me for a GakuXTen lemon (I am still working on it btw XD ) but when I saw the PV for Diamond Fusion I ended up with this...3p in my pervert mind XD   
> Sorry is just PWP but..they are so sexy on that pv
> 
> I was writing other short stories not that ....porn-ish, and more to the angst side that I need to post, but they ended up too long and not short XD, so I think I will make them individually.
> 
> And I am also writing an Twins pwp =X sorry world, my head is...like this


End file.
